Darling
by Vmagnae
Summary: gak ada summary , it's KOOKMIN ! jim! uke kook!seme , yang gak suka gausah baca !
1. Chapter 1

**DARLING**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vmagnae Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast milik bighit dan juga orang tua mereka , saya hanya cuma pinjem nama aja !**

 **Demi kepentingan dan kelancaran fiksi yang saya buat ,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's KOOKMIN !**

 **Kalo gak suka gak usah baca ataupun ngebash saya !**

 **Jimin always uke !**

 **Saya hanya menerima review yang baik saja ! Jangan suka nyampah !**

 **Buang sampah pada tempatnya ! Jangan buang sampah di kolom review saya !**

 **Saya gak mau cari musuh , disini saya hanya menulis imajinasi saya saja !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So gausah banyak bacot cekidoot !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's kookmin sekali lagi !**

 **Jimin uke! Jungkook seme !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vmagnae present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin ? Oh siapa yang tak mengenal namja manis dengan paras imutnya , tingkahnya yang lucu dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja tanpa memandang status , menjadikannya primadona di sekolahnya , banyak sunbae dan hobae yang ingin memiliki jimin , hanya saja jimin menolaknya dengan halus , oh oh dan jangan lupakan , keluarga jimin , keluarga terpandang di korea , ayahnya Park Chanyeol adalah seorang direktur dari kindom , sebuah mall terbesar di korea , oh dan jangan lupakan ibunya , Kim Jongin a.k.a Kim Kai siapa sih yang tak mengenal kim kai ? Dancer terkenal yang membawa nama korea dalam dance competition tingkat internasional , hidup jimin sebelumnya sudah sempurna , hanya saja kedatangan dari oh jungkook si pengganggu kecil yang membuat jimin risih , bayangkan saja kemanapun jimin pergi jungkook selalu mengikutinya , oh ayolah jimin tak ingin ada parasit yang mengganggunyaa

Vmagnae

" Jiminie hyungg ! Tunggguuuu " teriak seorang namja tampan

Jimin menambah kecepatan jalannya , ayolah hari ini begitu indah , jimin tak ingin hari yang indah ini terganggu oleh 'parasitnya' inii

Jungkook - namja tampan tersebut - memegang bahu jimin kemudian membalikkan jimin

" Aku meneriaki namamu dari tadi , kau tak mendengarnya ? " Ucap jungkook

" Tidak ! " Ucap jimin dingin

" Ehmm baiklah ayo kita berangkat bersama ! " Ucap jungkook lalu merangkul bahu jimin

Awalnya jimin risih , memberontak pun percuma , apalagi mengomel , akhirnya jimin hanya pasrah dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada

Vmagnae

Jimin dan jungkook akhirnya sampai dikelas , semua perhatian teman - teman jimin tertuju pada mereka berdua ( read : jikook )

" Whoa , sweet couple datang berdua lagi ehh " ucap taehyung menggoda

" Uh apaan sih , berhenti membuat moodku jatuh ! " Ucap jimin setengah berteriak

" Upssss ! Kookie , jiminie memarahikuu " ucap taehyung manja

Jungkook menghela nafas , lagi lagi jimin dan taehyung bertengkar

" Sudah sudah. Tae berhenti mengganggu jimin " ucap jungkook

" Kau selalu membelanyaa " ucap taehyung bergelayut manja di lengan jungkook

Jimin melihatnya sekilah lalu berdecih

" Cih , cari perhatian ! " Ucap jimin lalu pergi menuju bangkunya

Oh ayolah jimin hanya ingin menjalani hari seperti biasanya , belajar , bercerita dengan teman temannya yang lain atau hanya sekedar melihat sunbae yang disukainya bermain basket

Oh maaf aku belum bercerita , begini , jimin sebetulnya sudah menyukai seorang sunbae yang cukup tampan , tinggi , pintar dalam membuat lagu , oh dan jangan lupakaan , sunbae yang jimin sukai ini pintar dalam hall _rapp_ dan juga dia seorang kapten basket , namanya namjoon , tapi jika sedang membuat lyrik ataupun rapp namjoon lebih suka dipanggil repmonster

Vmagnae

Bel istirahat berdering

Jimin dan suga sahabatnya , berjalan menuju lapangan basket , dan tak lupa jimin membawa satu botol air mineral untuk sunbae yang jimin sukai , jimin dan suga saling tertawa , sampai dilapangan , jimin dan suga mendudukan dirinya dibangku pinggir lapangan , saat namjoom menoleh , jimin melambaikan tangannya lalu tersenyum , namjoom membalasnya , lalu menghampiri jimin " hai jimin , hai suga " ucap namjoon

" Hai namjoonie hyung " ucap jimin dan suga

Namjoon tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut jimin

" Oh iya , ini untuk mu hyung aku tau kau pasti haus " ucap jimin lalu menunjukkan eyesmilenya

" Terima kasih jimin " ucap namjoon lalu tersenyum

" Eiyyy ! Sepertinya aku dilupakaan ! " Ucap suga sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada , pura pura merajuk

" Uhh enggak kok , suga ihh " ucap jimin

Uhhh jimin merona kan jadinyaa

" Baik baik , oh iya hampir lupa , jiminie aku ada janji dengan jin hyung , aduh aku lupa , marah deh kayaknya , yaudah duluan yaa jiminie , namjoon hyung " ucap suga lalu berlari meninggalkan jimin dan namjoon

Jimin dan namjoon tersenyum , menertawakan kebiasaan suga yang selalu melupakan janjinya dengan pacarnyaa

" Jadi , bagaimana lombanya hyung ? " Jimin membuka pembicaraan

" Ehmm , yeah kita sudah latihan maksimal , jiminie tenang saja , kali ini sekolah kita akan menang lagi " ucap namjoon lalu tersenyum

Uhh senyumnya membuat jantung jimin memompa lebih cepat , jimin menunduk lalu menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya

" Jimin ? " Ucap namjoon

Jimin masih dian

" Hey , " ucap namjoon sambil mengangkat wajah jimin , ' lucunyaa' batin namjoon

" Wajahmu memerah jimin , kau sakit ? " Ucap namjoon khawatir

" Ee..eenggak kok hyung " ucap jimin

" Sungguh ? " Tanya namjoon sekali lagi

Jimin menganggu imut meyakinkan

" Baik , oh ya , nanti malam ada acara ? " Ucap namjoon

Oh oh jantung jimin ingin meledak sekarang , apakah namjoon mengajaknya berkencan ?

" Hey , kau melamun lagii jiminn " ucap namjoon sambil menarik pipi jimin

" Awww awww hyung sakittt , " ucap jimin

" Hehe , maaf maaf " ucap namjoon

" Nanti malam yaa ? " Ucap jimin lalu berfikir

" Bagaimana ? Bisa ? , " ucap namjoon

Jimin mengangguk antusias

" Baik aku jemput jam 7 ne , " ucap namjoon

" Baik , aku harus pergi sekarang , anyeoooonggg " ucap namjoon lalu mencium pipi jimin sekilas lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan jimin yang terpaku ,

Mimpa apa kamu semalam jimin ? Sampai sampai dicium dan diajak berkencan oleh seseorang yang kamu sukaii ?

Vmagnae

Jimin berjalan menuju kelasnya , raut wajahnya terlihat bahagia , sesekali menyanyikan sebuah lagu , entahlah lagu apapun itu , yang pasti lagu yang menurut jimin sesuai dengan suasana hatinya

Sampai di kelas jimin disambut oleh jungkook

" Hyuung , dari manaa ? " Tanya jungkook

" Apaan sih ! Kepoo ! " Ucap jimin

" Hyunnnggg , aku tanya sungguh-sungguh ! " Ucap jungkook

" Yaelah , gausak ditanya , jimin ya paling abis dari lapangan basket , mengunjungi pangeran tampannya , namjoon hyung " ucap taehyung di belakang jungkook

Jimin mendengus " dihhh ! Dasar penguntit ! " Ledek jimin

" Dasar manja ! " Ucap taehyung

" YA ! " Jimin geram sudah , selalu saja taehyung membuat moodnya down

" Sudah hyung , tae ! Jgan menggoda jimin lagi ! " Ucap jungkook agak meninggi

" Uhh kookie membela jimin ! " Taehyung merengek

" Yatuhan tidak tidak , sudah yaa jgan bertengkar lagiii " ucap jungkook

Jungkook merangkul bahu jimin menuju tempat duduknya ,

" Hyung " panggil jimin halus

" Apaa ! " Ucap jimin ketus

" Jangan cemberut dong , manisnya ilang loh " ucap jungkook lalu mengelus pipi jimin

" Jangan pegang pegang bisa gak sih ! " Ucap jimin masih dengan nada ketus

" Hyung kenapa sih , selalu menghindar , kookie hanya ... " Ucapan jungkook terpotong

" Hanya apa ? Hanya menempeliku seperti parasit heh ? " Ucap jimin ketus , matanya mengerling tak suka

" Hyung , kok bilangnya kaya gitu ? " Ucap jungkook dengan nada lirih

" Kenapa ! Kamu itu emang ganggu ! Pake banget malah , " ucap jimin

Jungkook tersenyum , lalu menggenggam tangan halus jimin

" Maaf ya hyung , jika merasa terganggu , aku hanya berusaha menjagamu , maaf jika itu mengganggumu " ucap jungkook ,

Jimin melihat senyum jungkook , bukan senyum bahagia , melainkan senyum perih jungkook

Jimin terdiam , terlalu takut untuk mengatakan sesuatu setelah apa yang jimin katakan kepada jungkook

" Baiklah , aku harus berlatih untuk lomba menyanyi minggu depan hyung " ucap jungkook lalu pergi

Seiring perginya jungkook jimin merasakan kekosongan dihatinya , dipegangnya dada kirinya ' yatuhan ini sakit ' batin jimin berteriak

Vmagnae

Jimin berjalan pulang menuju rumah mewahnya , kali ini jimin harus berjalan sendiri , jimin menghela nafasnya , perjalannya begitu hampa , biasanya ada jungkook yang selalu mengganggunya , jimin menggeleng kuat , ' tidak aku tidak mungkin mencintai parasit jelek ituu ' batin jimin

Setelah jalan cukup lama jimin sampai dirumahnya , disambut oleh sang ibunya

" Hai sayang , bagaimana hari ini ? " Ucap kai sang ibu

" Haaah , hari ini sungguh melelahkan eomma " ' begitu pula hati ini ' ucap jimin menambahkan

Kai tersenyum kemudian mencium kening anak kesayangannya ini ,

" Baiklah , ayo jiminie ganti baju , setelah itu makan siang ne " ucap kai

" Baik eomma " ucap jimin

" Oh iya , eomma , malam ini jimin akan pergi dengan namjoon hyung " ucap jimin pelan

Kai tersenyum -lagi- " anak eomma akan berkencan eh ? "

" Ti ... Ttidak , hanya menemani namjoon hyung untuk tampil rapp di caffe saja kook " cicit jimin

" Baiklah , tapi jgan pulang malam ne , eomma tak ingin appa memarahimu " ucap kai

" Baik eomma " ucap jimin

Vmagnae

Malam harinya , namjoon sudah berada di depan rumah jimin , setelahnya jimin terlihat keluar menghampiri namjoon

" Hai hyungg , maaf jika terlalu lama menunggu " ucap jimin

" Tidak , bahkan ini belum 5 menit aku menunggu " ucap namjoon lalu tersenyum

" Benarkah ? " Ucap jimin polos

Namjoon hanya mengangguk lalu mengusak rambut hitam jimin

" Baik ayo , sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai " ucap namjook

" Ayoo " ucap jimin

Namjoon dan jimin pergi menggunakan motor sport namjoon , hah romantis bukan ?

Eh tunggu tunggu , ternyata jungkook melihatnya , awalnya jungkook ingin bermain kerumah jimin , untuk meminta maaf , tapi ternyata , semuanya sia sia , jungkook tersenyum perih

" Oh ingin berkencan rupanya ? " Ucap jungkook lirih , kemudian meremas dada kirinya

" Yatuhan ini sakit ! " Ucap jungkook

Vmagnae

Ke esokan harinya jimin berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan riang , hari ini begitu indah , semalam , namjoon hyung menembaknyaa dalam artian ' menjadikan jimin sebagai pacarnya ' jimin bersenandung senang , sesekali mencubit pipinya bahwa kejadian semalam bukanlah mimpi tapii , hati jimin serasa hampa hari ini , serasa ada sesuatu yang kosong saat itu , jimin berfikir , mungkinkah jungkook ? Jimin menggeleng kuat , lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ,

Sesampainya di sekolah jimin , disambut dengan sapaan sapaan dari hobae maupun sunbae yang menyukai jimin , jimin hanya tersenyum membalas sapaannya

Sesampainya di kelas jimin disambut oleh taehyung yang sedang berkacak pinggang di depan kelas dengan gaya sok premannya

" Heh ! " Ucap taehyung

" Apalagi sih nih kunyuk ! " Ucap jimin ketus

" Lu jadian sama ketua basket ? " Todong taehyung

Jimin tertawa remeh " emang ! Trus masalah ? " Ucap jimin

" Lu kok sombong banget sih , belagu ya ! " Ucap taehyung sambil mendorong jimin

" Eh biasa aja dong ! " Jimin balas mendorong taehyung , kali ini agak keras sampai taehyung tersungkur ,

Dan kebetulan jungkook juga baru datang , jungkook membelalakan matanya berlari menerobos jimin yang ada di depan pintu dan menolong taehyung

" Kamu kok kasar banget sih ! " Ucap jungkook dingin

" Kamu kok malah belain dia sih , " ucap jimin ketus

" Karna kamu yang salah ! " Ucap jungkook dingin

" Loh ! Kok aku ! Dia tuh yang mulai " ucap jimin

" Kamu bisa diem gak sih ! Berisik banget ! Minggir ! " Bentak jungkook

Jungkook membopoh taehyung menuju bangku taehyung

Jimin terpaku , tadi apa ? Jungkook membentaknya , baru kali ini jungkook membentaknya , jimin syok

" Jiminie , hey , kamu gak papa ? " Ucap suga khawatir

Jimin tak menjawab , tatapannya masih blank ,terlalu kaget dengan kejadian tadi

Vmagnae

Bel istirahat berbunyi , jimin masih enggan untuk beranjak dari duduknya , tatapannya masih blank seperti tadi , kemudian memegang dada kirinya , diremasnya kuat ' yatuhan disini sakit sekali ada apa sebenarnyaa ? ' Batin jimin

Jimin menangis dalam diam ,

Tanpa sadar namjoon memasuki kelas jimin , melihat jimin disana yang sedang termenung , lalu menghampirinya

" Sayang " ucap namjoon

Jimin masih diam

Kemudian namjoon mencium pipi jimin ,

" Hyungg , kau menciumku didepan umum " ucap jimin

" Salah sendiri , tadi aku memanggilmu , tapi tak kau hiraukan " ucap namjoon

" Benarkah ? " Tanya jimin

" Iya , kau tak menghiraukanku tadi " ucap namjoon pura - pura kesal

" Maaf dehh " ucap jimin

Namjoon tersenyum , kemudian menarik tangan jimin

" Ayo , kita ke studio , ada satu lagu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu " ucap namjoon

Jimin mengangguk antusias , kemudian menyambut uluran tangan namjoon

Jimin dan namjoon berjalan menuju studio setelah sampai di studio ternyata ada jungkook juga , sedang memegang gitar dan ada beberapa lembar kertas berserakan di mejanya

Jimin dan namjoon duduk di depan piano yang ada di studio tersebut ,

Kemudian namjoon mulai memainkan lagu converse high lagu buatannya sendiri

Jimin tersenyum ,

Disisi lain sebenarnya jungkook mengetahui jika jimin dan namjoon ada di studio ini juga , tetapi jungkook mencoba acuh , jungkook terus melanjutkan lirik buatannya , anggaplah jungkook pengecut , pengecut yang tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan kepada jimin

Jungkook tersenyum perih , air matanya lolos begitu saja saat melihat namjoon mencium kening jimin

Jungkook menggenggam keras gitarnya , menyalurkan rasa sakit yang ada dihatinya , jungkook bangkit dari duduknya , lalu berlari begitu sajaa ...

T

B

C

Holaaaaaa , saya kembali loh dengan ff Kookmin , maaf ya disini si mpi saya jadiin judes kaya baekhyun *dibakarbaekhyun

Maaf kalo pesenan readers yang belum saya post , masih dalam proses , masih belum jadi ffnya -3- sebagai gantinya ini dulu yah bacanyaa

Review juseyooooooooo

Love Vmagnae , jimin jungkook dan taehyung :* :*


	2. Chapter 2

**DARLING**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vmagnae Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast milik bighit dan juga orang tua mereka , saya hanya cuma pinjem nama aja !**

 **Demi kepentingan dan kelancaran fiksi yang saya buat ,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's KOOKMIN !**

 **Kalo gak suka gak usah baca ataupun ngebash saya !**

 **Jimin always uke !**

 **Saya hanya menerima review yang baik saja ! Jangan suka nyampah !**

 **Buang sampah pada tempatnya ! Jangan buang sampah di kolom review saya !**

 **Saya gak mau cari musuh , disini saya hanya menulis imajinasi saya saja !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So gausah banyak bacot cekidoot !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's kookmin sekali lagi !**

 **Jimin uke! Jungkook seme !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vmagnae present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin bangun dari tidurnya , nafasnya memburu , keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya , jantungnya berdegup kencang , baru saja , jimin mengalami mimpi buruk , entahlah jimin pun tak tahu hanya saja , tadi jimin memimpikan jungkook , yah hanya jugkook tak ada yang spesial , tetapi dalam mimpi jimin , jungkook meninggalkan jimin , meninggalkan jimin seorang diri , dan tak kembali lagi

Jimin memegang dada kirinya , air matanya meluncur begitu saja

" Hiks tuhan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Hiks , ini sungguh sakit hiks " jimin menangis , menangisi kebodohannya

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Jimin menjalankan kakinya menuju kelasnya , raut wajahnya terlihat lelahh , terlihat samar lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya ,

Jimin duduk dibangkunya , menenggelamkan wajahnya

" Hei jiminie ! Ada apaa ? " Tanya suga , pasalnya beberapa hari setelah bertengkar dengan jungkook , jimin menjadi aneh , lebih terlihat tidak fokus dalam melakukan sesuatu

Jimin menggeleng lemah

Suga menghela nafas , kemudian suga memeluk jimin

" Tak apa jika tak ingin bercerita , tapi tenangkan dirimu jiminie , okey ? " Ucap suga

Jimin membalas pelukan suga , lalu mengangguk lemah

Jungkook masuk kedalam kelasnya , bersama dengan taehyung yang bergelayut manja di lengan jungkook

Jimin melihatnya , kemudian air matanya jatuh begitu saja , lalu kembali memeluk suga lagi

" Shttt ! Jangan menangis jiminie , aku tahu perasaanmu " ucap suga lalu mengusap halus kepala jimin berusaha membuat jimin lebih tenang

Jimin lalu menghapus air matanya lalu berlari keluar begitu saja ,

" Hei jimin , yaaaa , mau kemana kamu " teriak suga ,

Jimin berlari begitu saja , sampai didepan kelas , tangan jimin dicekal oleh jungkook yang masih berdiri di depan kelas

Jimin berhenti , tetapi tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya , kemudian jungkook memeluk jimin

" Aku merindukanmu hyung " ucap jungkook

Jimin menangis dalam diam

Taehyung melihatnya , lalu berjalan menuju jimin dan jungkook , suga segera menghadangnya dengan sekuat tenaga , suga membawa taehyung keluar kelas , pergi kemana saja , asal tak mengganggu jimin dan jungkook

Jimin dan jungkook masih tetap dengan posisinya , masih sama- sama terdiam ,

Jimin mulai berontak ,

" Tetap seperti ini hyung " ucap jungkook lirih

" Let me go ! Hiks " satu isakan jimin lolos

Kemudian jungkook membalikkan wajah jimin

Menghapus air mata jimin

" Uljima " ucap jungkook

" Biarkan aku pergi , hiks , " ucap jimin terisak ,

Jungkook jengah , lalu menarik tengkuk jimin , dan mengecup halus bibir jimin

Untung sekolah masih terlalu pagi , jadi jimin dan jungkook berciuman tak ada yang melihatnyaa

Jimin memejamkan matanya lalu membalas ciuman jungkook , kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Namjoon menjalankan kaki jenjangnya menuju kelas jimin

Sesekali menyapa siswa ataupun siswi yang namjoon kenal ,

Sampai didepan kelas jimin , namjoon membulatkan matanya , matanya mengerling marah , tangannya mengepal

" Sial ! " Umpat namjoon

Lalu berjalan cepat memasuki kelas jimin

Menarik jungkook yang sedang mencium jimin dan memukul rahang jungkook

" Sial ! Apa yang kau lakukan hah ! " Ucap namjoon

Namjoon berkali kali memukul jungkook

Jimin berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan namjoon pada kerah jungkook

" Hyung , lepaskan jungkook ! " Ucap jimin

" Lepas jim , dia ini namja kurang ajaar ! Biarkan aku menghajarnya ! " Bentak namjoon

Jimin jengah sudah , jimin tak suka dibentak , jimin menarik lengan baju lalu menampar namjoon

" Aku bilang lepaskan ! Ya lepas ! " Bentak jimin

Lalu jimin membantu jungkook berdiri , membopoh jungkook menuju UKS

Namjoon berdecih " selangkah kamu keluar kita selesai jim ! " Teriak namjoon

Jimin sempat berhenti , lalu melirik kesamping untuk melihat wajah jungkook , jungkook terlihat beberapa kali mendesah , sudut bibirnya terlihat robek ,

Namjoon sempat tersenyum menang saat jimin berhenti melangkah ,

Tetapi senyumnya memudar saat jimin kembali melangkah dan mengucapkan " Terserah apa katamu hyung ! Kita berakhir " ucap jimin , lalu pegi begitu saja ,

" Ya jimini , yaaa ! " Teriak namjoon lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan jungkook telah sampai di uks , lalu mendudukkan jungkook di tempat tidur uks

" Tunggu sebentar aku akan memanggilkan yixing hyung " ucap jimin lalu berdiri

Jungkook memegang tangan jimin , lalu menggeleng lemah

" Tak usah , kau saja sudah cukup jimin " ucap jungkook lemah

Jimin jadi tak tega ,

Kemudian jimin mengangguk , membantu jungkook untuk duduk lebih nyaman lalu mengambil kotak p3k

Jimin membersihkan luka jungkook ,

" Maaf " ucap jimin lirih

Jungkook tersenyum , kemudian merintih

" Jangan tersenyum , bodoh ! " Ucap jimin

Jungkook menggenggam tangan jimin yang mengobati lukanya , lalu menciumnya pelan

" Terima kasih hyung , kau sudah membelaku tadi , dan maaf membuat kalian putus " ucap jungkook lirih

" Jgan fikirkan itu sekarang , yang terpenting cepatlah sembuh , dan juga ... " Ucap jimin menggantung

" Dan juga ? " Ucap jungkook menunggu

" Dan juga , emm , aku juga merindukanmuu " ucap jimin pelan

Jungkook tersenyum pelan , lalu memeluk jimin

" Sangat merindukanmu kookie " ucap jimin memeluk jungkook

" aku selalu bersamamu hyung , tak perduli apapun yang terjadi , aku akan terus menjagamu " ucap jungkook

Jimin tersenyum dalam pelukan jungkook

Saat mereka berdua berpelukan terjadi keributan di depan uks , terdengar suara taehyung dan suga yang sedang bertengkar

" Ih minggir , aku ingin menjenguk kookie kuu , kookie yaaa " teriak taehyung dari luar

" Yaa ! Taehyung , jungkook tidak ada didalam " ucap suga

" Ihh minggir , minggir pokoknyaaa " ucap taehyung ,

Suga lelahh terus terusan menghadang taehyung akhirnya suga mengalah dan mengizinkan taehyung masuk

" Yaa ! Jimin , apa yang kau lakukan . Aaa pergi pergiiii pergi dari hadapan kookie kuuuu " ucap taehyung sambil mendorong - dorong jauh jimin

" Biasa aja dong , sakit tau ! " ucap jimin

Tuhkan berantem lagi

" Gara gara kamu ini pasti ya , iyakan , ayo ngakuu " ucap taehyung

" Ih enggak , sok tau ih " ucap jimin ketus

" Hee , taehyung , jgan cari gara gara terus dong , jimin itu malah yang bantuin jungkook , huuu dasar yaa , nenek sihir " sindir suga lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada , memperlihatkan sifat angkuhnya

" Mwo nenek sihir ? Dasar nenek gayungggg " ucap taehyung sewot

" Heyy sudah , berhenti , kenapa kalian jadi berantem ? " ucap jungkook

Taehyung menghampiri jungkook lalu duduk disamping jungkook

" Kookie apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa jadi gini ? Ini sakit yaa ? " Ucap taehyung sok perhatian

Jimin dan suga memasak wajah seperti ingin muntah

" Enggak aku gak papa kok , jiminie sudah mengobatikuu tadi " ucap jungkook

" Ini yang dibilang mengobati , lukanya masih berdarah gini dibilang sudah mengobati , bisa ngobatin apa enggak sih " sindir taehyung

Hati jimin terasa tertohok dengan ucapan taehyung , Wajah jimin berubah jutek , bibirnya dipoutkan

Lalu keluar UKS dengan kaki yang di hentakkan ,

Jungkook dan suga saling bertatap heran

Lalu sama sama tersenyum

" Tae , kamu kekelas ya ! Sebentar lagi bel masuk " ucap jungkook

Taehyung menggeleng imut , " tidaak ! tae ingin menjaga kookiee " ucap taehyung

" Hee ! Ayoo sebentar lagi pelajaran jung saem , ayoo masuk " ucap suga sambil menjewer kuping taehyung

" Ih iya iya , sakit tauuu " ucap taehyung

Suga dan taehyung berjalan menjauh dari uks

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Jimin duduk di bawah pohon dekat taman sekolahnya , melipat kedua tangannya

" Huhh menyebalkan ! " Racau jimin

" Haiiiisssshhhh " jimin mengerang frustasi lalu mengacak rambutnya

" Maunya apasih , sukanya nyindir mulu , emang bener bener ya tuh anak , kayak nenek sihir , hanyut aja tuh orang disungai ! "

Mulut jimin terus saja mengomel , taehyung memang selalu berhasil membuat mood jimin down ! Dan juga membuat jimin naik darah , bisa bisa darah tinggi kan jiminnya .

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan yang diketahui bernama jungkook itu , menghampiri jimin , setelah mencari jimin di seluruh penjuru sekolah ,

Dan disinilah jungkook menemukan jimin , sedang menyumpah serapahi taehyung , jungkook menghampirinya , dan tak lupa dengan senyum menawannya

" Yayaya , jelek sekalii " ucap seseorang di belakang jimin

Jimin menoleh lalu kembali dengan posisi merajuknya

" Kenapa ? " Ucap jungkook

" Gatau " ucap jimin ketus

" Jangan marah dong , manisnya ilang lohh " ucap jungkook

" Apaan sih , berhenti mengataiku maa ... " Ucapan jimin terhenti

Ketika bibir jungkook menempel di bibir jimin

" Nis .. " Lanjut jimin

" Sudah diam ? Jgan mengomeliku terus hyung " ucap jungkook

Jimin menundukkan wajahnya ,

" Kenapa ? Kok keliatan kesel banget sih ? " Ucap jungkook

" Ituuu ,.. "

" Iya ? "

" Itu ,... Jgan terlalu dekat dengan taehyung , chim gak suka " ucap jimin pelan

Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut jimin

" Jiminie cemburu ? " Ucap jungkook

" Tt..ttii..dakk " ucap jimin gugup

" Sudahh mengaku sajaa "

" Tidak ! "

" Iya , cemburu nihhh "

" Uhh tidak oh jungkookk "

" Serius ? "

Jimin mengangguk

" Oh jadi gak cemburu yaa , hemm ! Nanti malam aku akan berkencan ah dengan taehyungg " goda jungkook

" Yaaa ! " Teriak jimin

" Tuhkan cemburuu "

" Baik baik kau menang kook ! "

" Hahaha , sifatmu ini yang membuat aku merindukanmu , sungguh aku merindukanmu jangan menghindariku lagi ya ? Aku hanya berusaha melindungimu " ucap jungkook lalu memeluk jimin

Lalu jimin mengangguk dalam pelukan jungkook

" Ya , aku juga merindukanmu parasit kecilku ini , dan maaf jika aku tak mengerti dengan semua perhatianmu , maaf juga aku selalu memarahimu , ataupun mengacuhkanmu , aku minta maaf " ucap jimin , jungkook tersenyum dengan sebutan 'parasit kecilnya' itu

" Ayo kembali ke kelas , jung saem pasti belum datang , ayo kookiee " ucap jimin lalu menarik tangan jungkook

" Baik baik , sabar chim " ucap jungkook

Jimin dan jungkook kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju kelasnya sambil jimin bergelayut manja di tangan jungkook , dan jungkook sesekali mengelus halus pipi chubby jimin

Disisi lain namjoon melihat mereka berdua , senyum gentir yang terpancar dari wajahnya ,

Mimik wajahnya menunjukkan jika namjoon sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik

" Jadi , aku telah didahului ya " ucap namjoon lalu tersenyum miring

" Aku memang tak bisa merebut sepenuhnya hatimu " ucap namjoon lalu pergi menuju kelasnya dengan berjalan lunglai ...

T

B

C

Saya tau ini dikit maaf banget /sungkem/

Saya masih bingung mau bikin konflik gimana lagii jadi harus mikir sayanyaa

Tapi saya berusaha buat yang terbaik untuk readers mwahhh :* :*

Sekali lagi review juseyooooooo

Oh dan juga kalo ada yang bingung disini jimin jungkook tae dan suga itu seumuran , cuma jimin dan suga lebih tua beberapa bulan aja jadi wajar kalo kook sama tae manggil suga atau jimin itu hyung

Maaf sebelumnya kalo kalian gak tauu :)


	3. Chapter 3

**DARLING**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vmagnae Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast milik bighit dan juga orang tua mereka , saya hanya cuma pinjem nama aja !**

 **Demi kepentingan dan kelancaran fiksi yang saya buat ,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's KOOKMIN !**

 **Kalo gak suka gak usah baca ataupun ngebash saya !**

 **Jimin always uke !**

 **Saya hanya menerima review yang baik saja ! Jangan suka nyampah !**

 **Buang sampah pada tempatnya ! Jangan buang sampah di kolom review saya !**

 **Saya gak mau cari musuh , disini saya hanya menulis imajinasi saya saja !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So gausah banyak bacot cekidoot !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's kookmin sekali lagi !**

 **Jimin uke! Jungkook seme !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vmagnae present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin terlihat bahagia hari ini , pasalnya , jimin sudah berbaikan dengan jungkook

Jimin berjalan memasuki rumah mewahnya , kemudian memeluk ibunya yang sedang bersantai

" Oh hai sayang , bagaimana hari ini ? " Ucap kai

" Baik eomma , sanggat baikk " ucap jimin

Kai tersenyum lalu mencium pipi chubby jimin

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Malam harinya jimin pergi ke taman bermain dekat rumah , seharian berada di rumah membuat jimin bosan ,

Jimin mendudukan dirinya dibangku taman , memejamkan kedua matanya

" Jimin " ucap seseorang

Kedua mata jimin terbuka

" Hyung " ucap jimin pelan

" Hei tak usah merasa bersalah seperti itu " ucap namjoon - namja tersebut - lalu tersenyum

" Maaf , tadi siang aku berlaku kasar padamu " ucap jimin lagi

" Tak apa , aku yang salah , seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf , maafkan hyung yaa " ucap namjoon

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya lalu menganggut imut ,

" Ehm , masalah hubungann kitaa ... " Ucap jimin

" Tak apa , jika kau memang ingin mengakhirinya " ucap namjoon

" Hyungg " ucap jimin

" Cinta tak harus memiliki kan ? " Ucap namjoon lagi

Jimin mengangguk lalu memeluk namjoon

" Terima kasih hyung , kau memang orang baik , aku harap kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku " ucap jimin

" Terima kasih " ucap namjoon sambil mencium kening jimin sayang

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya jimin menjalankan kakinya menuju kelasnya , hari ini mood jimin sedang baik

" Hai jimin " sapa suga

" Hai suga , bagaimana kencanmu kemarin dengan jin hyung ? , " tanya jimin

" Tanpa aku beri tahu pun kau sudah tau jiminie " ucap suga lesu

" Pasti berakhir dengan kau yang diomeli jin hyung karna tak bisa memasak kan ? "

Suga mengangguk lesu , kemudian jimin tertawa

" Yaa ! Jiminie , sial kau menertawakankuu yaa " ucap suga kesal

" Hehe , maaf deh maaf " ucap jimin

" Baik baik , ayo duduk , hari ini aku membawa 2 sandwitch , apa kamu mau ? " Ucap suga

" Emm , tidak terima kasih , lebih baik kau berikan saja pada jin hyung , sebagai ucapan minta maaf , dan juga aku membawa bekal juga kok hari ini " ucap jimin

Suga terlihat berfikir sejenak , kemudian mengangguk

" Kau benar jimin , " ucap suga

Pelajaran kim saem akhirnya selesai

Jimin berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju bangku jungkook

" Kookie , ayo makan hari ini aku membawa nasi goreng kimchi " ucap jimin riang

Jungkook tak menghiraukan jimin , menatap jimin datar lalu memasang earphone di kedua telinganya

" Kookiee , kau mengacuhkankuu " rengek jimin

" Kenapa sama aku ? Kenapa gak sama namjoon hyung tersayangmu saja ? " Ucap jungkook dingin

" Jangan memulai lagii kook , hari ini moodku sedang baik jgan membuatku kesal " desis jimin

" Memang bener kan ! Bilang udah putus tapi ternyata masih berhubungan apa coba maunya " sindir jungkook

' _Apa munGkin jungkook melihat aku dan namjoon hyung semalam '_ batin jimin

Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang difikirkan jungkook berkata " ya aku melihatmu dan pangeran tampanmu tadi malam ! Bersenang senang eh ? " Sindir jungkook

Jimin geram lalu menggebrak meja , kemudian menendang tulang kering jungkook

" Kenapa ? Gak suka aku deket sama namjoon hyung ? Emang kamu siapa ngatur-ngatur aku hah ! " Bentak jimin

" Enggak ! Udah pergi sana ! " Ucap jungkook dingin

Jimin pergi dari duduknya , berlari begitu sajaa , jimin terus berlari , air matanya terus mengalir , sampai jimin menabrak seseorang didepannya

Jimin jatuh terduduk masih terus menangis

" Jimin " ucap namjoon - namja yang jimin tabrak tadi -

" Hyungg " ucap jimin bergetar kemudian memeluk namjoon

" Shhhtttt uljima , kenapa hemm ? " Ucap namjoon lembut

" Jungkook hiks , jungkook marah padaku hyungg hiks " ucap jimin

" Tak apa tak apa , nanti biar hyung yang mengatakannya ne , sudah jgan menangis lagii okey " ucap namjoon lembut sambil mengusap punggung jimin , berusaha menenangkan jimin

Jimin mengangguk saja , skarang ini jimin hanya butuh ketenangann

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Setelah berkata seperti tadi , jungkook menyesal , tak seharusnya jungkook berkata seperti itu ,

" Haaaaah ! Siall ! " Erang jungkook frustasi

" Kook ! " Panggil suga

" Ya ? " Ucap jungkook

" Apa yang kamu lakukan hah ? "

" Ya ya ya Aku tau aku bodoh "

" Ya kau memang bodoh jungkook , sangat bodoh , kejar jimin sekarang ! " Perintah suga

" Ne ? ,"

" Kejar bodoh ! "

Jungkook mengangguk kemudian berlari keluar kelas mencari jimin

Saat mencari cari jimin gotcha ! Jungkook menemukann jimin tetapi ,

Jungkook mendengus kesal pemandangan didepannya lalu berjalan angkuh melewati jimin dan namjoon

" Oh jadi ini yang dibilang BERAKHIR ? , berakhir atau balikan lagi , dasar muka dua ! " Ucap jungkook pedas

" Jungkook , ini tidak seperti yang kamu bayangkaan " ucap jimin bergetar

Jimin memegang kedua tangan jungkook , tetapi jungkook menepisnya kasar

" Don't touch me b*tch ! " Ucap jungkook kasar

Jimin dan namjoon sama-sama membelalakan matanya ,

Lalu namjoon menghajar jungkook

" Kau beraninyaaaa ! " Namjoon geram ,

Namjoon terus menghajar jungkook , tak memperdulikan jimin yang menangis dan merengek untuk berhenti menghajar jungkook , namjoon geram kali ini , namjoon sudah meninggalkan jimin demi jungkook , tetapi apa balasannya ? Ini balasannya ? Menyakiti jimin melalui kata-kata pedas jungkook

" Hyung hiks jeball , aku mohon berhentiii " ucap jimin

Namjoon berhenti , " kau , aku merelakan jimin demi dirimu , tapi apa ? Ini balasanmu ? Menyianyiakan jimin iya haa ? , sebenarnya kau ini namja atau yeoja ? Pengecut sekali ! Bisanya hanya menyakiti perasaan orang ! " Ucap namjoon

" Ayo hyung hiks kita hiks pergii " ucap jimin sambil menarik tangan namjoon meninggalkan jungkook sendiri

Jungkook lalu bangkit , pergi sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya yang kembali robek , sampai dikelas jungkook langsung duduk dibangkunya tak memperdulikan ocehan taehyung yang mengganggunya , yang ada di fikirannya saat ini adalah , jimin jimin dan jimin

" Bodoh ! " Erang jungkook

Jungkook lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya , jungkook lelaah , begitu pula hatinyaa

Taehyung yang tadinya trus menanyakan mengapa jungkook begini , tapi tak diperdulikan oleh jungkook , menghentikan ocehannya lalu menggedikkan bahunya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Disisi lain jimin dan namjoon berada di taman dekat halaman sekolah

" Sudah tak usah menangis , aku akan memberi pengertian padanyaa " ucap namjoon

" Tapi berjanjilan tak akan memukulnya lagi " ucap jimin

Namjoon mengangguk lalu memeluk jimin lagii

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah , namjoon dan jungkook sudah berada di dalam kelas yang sudah kosong , masih sama sama diam ,

" Jika tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan , aku harus pulang " ucap jungkook datar ,

Namjoon memegang tangan jungkook

" Ini masalah jimin " ucap namjoon

Jungkook diam , lalu memandang namjoon

" Aku dan jimin bukan lagi sepasang kekasih " ucap namjoon

" Bukan urusanku ! " Ucap jungkook meninggi

" Dengarkan aku dulu bodoh ! " Bentak namjoon

" Aku dan jimin bukan sepasang kekasih lagi , itu demi seseorang yang sudah merebut perhatian jimin terlebih dahulu , seberapapun jimin mencintaiku , aku tak akan pernah bisa merebut sepenuhnya hati jimin , karna hati jimin sudah terisi oleh namja tersebut , namja tersebut itu adalah kau jungkook " ucap namjoon

Jungkook masih diam , terlihat masih berfikir

" Aku tau kamu juga mencintainya , jangan sia-siakan seseorang yang mencintaimu , " ucap namjoon lalu pergi begitu sajaa

Jungkook terlihat berfikir , lalu memegang dada kirinya , jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat membayangkan senyum manis jimin

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Malam harinya jungkook berjalan menuju rumah jimin , yang ada difikirannya saat ini hanya meminta maaf pada jimin

Jungkook sampai didepan pintu rumah jimin , lalu menekan bell yang tersedia

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja manis seperti jimin

" Oh hai jungkook calon ... " Ucap kai

" Shttt imoo , jgan keras kerasss , " ucap jungkook

Kai mengangguk dan mempersilahkan jungkook masuk ,

" Mencari jimin ? " Ucap kai

Jungkook mengangguk ,

" Jimin ada dikamarnya , sedari tadi tak ingin keluar , jimin juga belum makan malam , imoo dan chanyeol ajushi sudah lelahh membujuk jimin , jungkook bantu imo yaa " ucap kai

" Baik imoo " ucap jungkook

Jungkook menjalankan kakinya menuju kamar jimin , lalu mengetuknya

TOK TOK

" Eomma , jiminie kan bilang jiminie gak nafsu makaan " teriak jimin dari dalam

" Ini jungkook , jiminie " ucap jungkook

Tak ada suara dari dalam

" Jiminiee , jungkook masuk yaa " ucap jungkook

Tak ada jawaban , tetapi pintu kamar jimin terbuka , jungkook masuk lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar jimin ,

Dilihatnya , jimin sedang duduk menghadap jendela , jungkook menghampirinya , kemudian duduk disamping jimin

" Hyunggg " ucap jungkook

Jimin masih enggan menoleh ke jungkook

" Hyungg " kali ini jungkook menggenggam kedua tangan jimin

" Maafkan jungkook yaa " ucap jungkook

Jimin hanya mengangguk lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya

" Hey , jiminie , jangan marah dong , aku minta maaf , maafkan aku , aku tau aku salah , aku minta maaf " ucap jungkook lirik

" Dan juga , aku mencintaimu jiminie " ucap jungkook lalu mencium jimin

Jungkook menekan tengkuk jimin , memperdalam ciumannya , jimin melenguh , kemudian memukul pelan dada jungkook , meminta agar jungkook melepaskannya , jimin butuh oksigen guys !

" Maaf " ucap jungkook sambil menempelkan keningnya pada kening jimin

Dilihatnya wajah jimin yang memereh , jimin hanya menangguk

" Iya , aku memaafkanmu kookie " ucap jimin lirih

" Aku minta maaf , aku hanya berusaha menjadi yang terbaik dan juga berusaha melindungi dan menjaga calon istriku ini " ucap jungkook sambil tersenyum ,

Jimin mendongak wajahnya meminta penjelasan

Jungkook lalu terkekeh pelan

" Baik baik akan aku jelaskan , jadi begini , sebelum aku menjadi parasitmu dan mendekatimu , kai imo , chan ajushi dan juga mom and dad , merencanakan sebuat perjodohan , tetapi kai imo mengatakan jangan sampai jimin tau , karna kai imo tau pasti jiminie akan menolak " ucap jungkook

" Tapi tetap saja , itu curangg , mengapa hanya aku saja yang tak tauu " ucap jimin merajuk

Jungkook lalu merangkul jimin , lalu mencium pelipis jimin

" Jangan begitu , awalnya aku juga merasa tak adil , mengapa aku saja yang diberi tahu , kenapa kamu tidak , ternyata inilah rencana mereka , menyatukan kita dengan usaha kita sendiri , aku bersyukur saat tau kaulah yang mereka jodohkan padaku , karna apa , aku benar - benar menyukaimu , dari pertama aku melihat fotomu dan juga masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganmu , apalagi sekelas denganmu , membuatku leluasa menjagamuu " ucap jungkook

" Maaf , jikaa awal aku sangat membencimuu " ucap jimin lalu memeluk jungkook manjaa

" Tak apa , semua butuh proses , dan inilah jadinya , kita bersama dengan usaha kita sendiri , aku mencintaimu jimin " ucap jungkook

" Aku juga mencintaimu kookie " ucap jimin

" Ehmm , maafkan aku yang tadi , aku sugguh menyesal , aku bodoh , sampai membuat namja manis ini menangis " ucap jungkook

" Tak apa jungkook , aku yang minta maaf membuat kau dan namjoon hyung bertengkar , apa ini sakit ? " Ucap jimin lalu mengusap luka lebam yang ada di suduk matanya

Jungkook meringis pelan lalu jimin mencium luka jungkook tadi dan kali ini jimin mencium sudut bibir jungkook yang terlihat sobek

" Cepat sembuh ... Ehmm kookie sayang " ucap jimin lalu memeluk jungkook menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya

Jungkook sempat terdiam , kemudian tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan jimin ,

" Terima kasih ... Chim sayang " ucap jungkook

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama , jungkook masih setia mengelus punggung jimin , memberikan sebuah ketenangan untuk jimin

" Hyung belum makan kan , ayo makan nanti hyung sakit " ucap jungkook

Jimin menggeleng dalam pelukan jungkook

" Tidak ! Jiminie gak nafsu makaan " rengek jimin

" Hyung , kalo kookie perhatiin jimin jgan menolak , nanti kangen loh sama perhatian kookie , makan yaa " ucap jungkook

Jimin menghela nafas , lalu mengangguk ,

" Tapi kookie temani jiminie makan yaa " ucap jimin

" Iiya sayang , ayoo " ucap jungkook sambil menarik jimin keluar kamar

Jimin dan jungkook keluar kamar , dan disambut oleh kai dan chanyeol ,

" Eiyyy akhirnya keluar kamaar , cie habis ngapain hayoooo " goda chanyeol

" Ayah ! jangan menggoda merekaa " ucap kai sambil mencubit perut chanyeol

" Sakitt ihh " ucap chanyeol

Kai hanya terkekeh

" Imo , jiminie hyung ingin makaan " ucap jungkook

" Oh anak eomma ingin makan yaa " ucap kai

Jimin mengagguk ,

Lalu jimin makan dengan tenang , setelah makan jimin jungkook dan kedua orang tua jimin duduk di ruang santai ,

" Eomma , appa harus menjelaskan ini semuaaaa " teriak jimin

" Jiminie hyung , kan kookie sudah jelasin tadii " ucap jungkook

" Tuh udah di jelasin sama calon suami tuhh " goda chanyeol

" Apppaa ! " Rengek jimin

" Sudah jangan bertengkar , jiminie jangan marah yaa " ucap kai

" Tidak eomma , jiminie malah berterima kasih karna sudah menjodohkanku denga jungkook , terima kasih eomma appa , saranghae " ucap jimin lalu mencium kedua pipi chanyeol dan kai

" Jadilah pasangan hidup jungkook yang baik , kalian akan menikah setelah lulus nanti " ucap chanyeol

" Chanyeol ajushi , apa tak terlalu cepat ? " Tanya jungkook

" Tidak , maka dari itu belajarlah dari sekarang , saling mengerti satu sama lain , dan juga , belajar saling mengalah okey , " ucap chanyeol

Jimin dan jungkook mengangguk

" Lagi pula , perusahan sehun sepenuhnya akan jatuh padamu kan jungkook , kau juga harus belajar mengelolah perusahan besar itu , itu bekal untuk jungkook saat menjadi suami dari jimin , seorang suami harus manfkahi istrinya bukan ? " Ucap chanyeol dan diangguki oleh jungkook

" dan jimin , meskipun jungkook sudah menafkahimu , tetapi jiminie harus tetap belajar juga , belajar mengelola perusahaan appa , karna appa tak selamanya memegang peruhaan kingdom itu sayang " ucap chanyeol lalu memeluk jimin

" Baik appa , jiminie akan berusahaa sebisa jiminie " kata jimin

Jimin dan jungkook berakhir bersama , dengan rencana orang tua mereka masing masing

Jimin berjanji tak akan pernah melupakan hari terbaik ini dalam hidupnyaa

THE END

Holaaa , akhirnya end juga deh hehe

Maaf endnya gak memuaskan -_-

Saya memang gak bisa buat end yang agak gimanaa gitu ,

Jadi maaf deh kalo readers pada bosen

Sekali lagi terima kasiiiiihhhhhh

Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan :) :*

Love vmagnae , jimin jungkook dan taehyung :*


End file.
